A Gift I Gladly Share
by luvrofink
Summary: O/S OOC Carlisle has invited a special someone into his dungeon where Edward awaits. BDSM themes and graphic sexual situations. Dedicated to MarchHare5 because I keep my word, even if it takes me a few weeks. Originally posted to TWCS on 6/18/10.


_**SMeyer owns Twilight, but I own this. **_

* * *

_Thanks to MarchHare5 for re-betaing this. Going through this story has been quite the eye opener. _

* * *

_AN: This is one of many reposts. All of my finished fics will be re-published here on . I've gotten so many sweet PMs asking for copies of my stories or if I was going to repost them. I want you guys to have them. Enjoy. _

* * *

**Summary: O/S OOC Carlisle has invited a special someone into his dungeon where Edward awaits. BDSM themes and graphic sexual situations. Dedicated to MarchHare5 because I keep my word, even if it takes me a few weeks. **

**Originally posted to TWCS on 6/18/10. **

* * *

I flipped on the light that illuminated the stairs to the basement as my guest followed behind me.

"I'm very pleased you've decided to come and watch, Isabella. I think this could be a wonderful experience for you. All I ask is that you remain respectful and if you have any concerns or questions that you use the word we agreed upon. I will stop what I'm doing to address you."

Briefly glancing over my shoulder, I smiled. "Look at this as an educational experience. I've been looking forward to this."

"Thank you, Carlisle." Her voice was soft yet firm, a clear sign of her commitment to see the night through.

Luckily Isabella couldn't see the smirk that played on my lips. My last statement wasn't entirely accurate. I was more than looking forward to it. Like any other play night, I'd planned every last detail down to the T, and I was nearly ecstatic to show Isabella a new world.

The upper floors of my house displayed the perfect picture of the American family: white picket fence, Golden Retriever in the backyard, two beautiful children. The basement, with its elaborate dungeon, was the only place that gave any indication to the darker life my wife and I led behind closed doors.

Isabella was a coworker of mine at the local hospital. She had worked alongside me during many surgeries before she took some time off after her marriage ended. Becoming close friends with my wife and me gave Isabella the safe place she needed to confide in someone whom she could trust. After a particularly long night of drinking wine, Isabella confessed to my wife Esme that she was unfulfilled. She also admitted that was the real reason her marriage had fallen apart; she was no longer attracted to her doting husband Jacob. She talked of the lackluster love they made and the boring, non-orgasmic fucking. Esme convinced me that we should tell her about our lifestyle and see what she had to say about it. A month after our reveal, Isabella agreed to watch a scene with our new slave.

Edward Masen, a young, attractive man, had agreed to a live-in contract. He worked at a occupational rehab center during the day, but at night he was naked and collared for our pleasure. Esme and I had met him at a play party, and we'd hit it off immediately. He was looking for more in-depth training, and I could provide it.

As we reached the landing of the steps, Isabella placed a warm hand on my bare shoulder. "I know it took me a long time to agree to this. I just wasn't sure. I appreciate Esme's and your patience."

The dungeon was lit with bright wall sconces, the concrete floor blending in with the gray walls. In the middle of the room was a St. Andrew's cross to which I'd bound Edward before Isabella arrived. His head jerked as he heard us approach. The sight of Edward bound, blindfolded, and gagged caused Isabella to gasp, and I heard the faintest moan echo from Edward's stuffed mouth.

Gesturing to the chair across the room, I turned to the woman behind me. "Isabella, if you would please have a seat I may begin."

With flushed cheeks Isabella strode over to the wooden chair in the corner, giving her a full view of the room and what I was going to do to Edward.

"I want you to feel free to express yourself in any means necessary as long as you stay in your seat." I was hoping she'd use the opportunity to not only learn a few things about what my lifestyle entailed, but to learn something about herself as well.

I turned back to where Edward was bound, and I ripped off his silk blindfold. His wild hair was messy, and his moss green eyes were wide as he blinked to adjust to the light.

"We have our guest with us, finally." My words made him visibly shudder as I ghosted a single fingertip from his temple to the strap of the gag that dug into his cheek.

His eyes darted over my shoulder to find Isabella. Hooking my finger under the leather I tugged hard, forcing his attention back to me. His breaths were ragged and disrupted by the bright blue ball in his mouth, lines of drool rolling down the sphere and dripping to the floor.

Letting go of the gag strap, I trailed my palm across his jawline and down his neck, ghosting over his hard nipple, and finally to his hip. "She's beautiful, isn't she?"

Edward nodded his head vigorously as I pressed my thumb into the hollow of his hip.

My hand left his side and gripped his hard cock. Edward grunted behind the gag as I leaned forward, my lips grazing his stubbly cheek. "Isabella's going to watch me use you, slut."

It always amazed me how incredibly responsive Edward was to my touch. He never kept me waiting, always hard at a moment's notice.

I squeezed the base of his cock and raked my teeth against his ear. "You like that, don't you? You like the thought of her watching me fuck you. I am, you know? I'm going to fuck you hard."

Edward groaned as I slid my hand up his shaft and swiped my thumb over the leaky head of his dick.

"You'll want to be good for me. I've got a special reward for you if you're a good little bitch."

I could feel his cock throb in my hand, swelling at my words.

Pulling back I looked into his hooded eyes. "We're having this session to show Isabella how good our life can be. I want you to remember your words, and you are to speak freely. I want her to hear how much you enjoy what I do to you."

Edward remained very still as I unbuckled the gag from behind his head. I laid it on a nearby table, mindful that I'd have to have him clean it afterward. He worked the soreness from his jaw, opening and closing it to relieve the pressure.

"You are to answer when I speak to you. I want you to vocalize your pain _and _your pleasure."

"Yes, Master." Edward panted slightly as he eyed Isabella over my shoulder again.

When I looked behind me I groaned at the sight. Isabella's chest was heaving, her eyes dark with desire and her mouth parted. I reached up and tugged on Edward's nipple ring, my eyes still on Isabella. Her teeth sank into her plump bottom lip as Edward cried out.

I stopped the torture on Edward's nipple and addressed them both. "First, we're going to start with the cane."

I walked over to the large, dark cabinet at the back of the room and opened the double doors to find my assortment of impact pieces. I chose a thin bamboo cane and closed the doors before stalking back over to Edward. He eyed the cane, and his cock twitched with excitement.

"Edward enjoys pain, Isabella. He likes the sting; the pain he'll still feel tomorrow."

"Does that one hurt very much?" I could hear the lust drip from every word, even as she tried to hide it.

"Yes, very much. Edward is what we call a pain slut. The pain arouses him greatly."

I pulled my hand back before letting it snap forward. The cane hit Edward on the top of his right thigh, and he groaned loudly, screwing his eyes shut as pain seared across his skin. I set an undetermined rhythm, using the cane to attack his thighs, arms, and chest. Stopping for a moment I looked back at Isabella; her legs were parted, her right hand absentmindedly rubbing herself under her skirt.

With a satisfied grin I turned to Edward. "I think she likes it, boy."

His eyes snapped open, and I moved out of the way so he could see what our guest was doing.

A bright blush spread across her face and chest at being caught, and she removed her hand from between her legs.

Edward gave a needy whine in protest, and I gripped his chin in my hand. "What was that, slut?"

"I didn't want her to stop, Master." Edward looked me straight in the eye as he spoke, the need and lust pouring out of his determined gaze.

"Did you hear that, Isabella? My slut likes the sight of you getting off on his pain," I chuckled devilishly.

Isabella let out a soft moan and slipped her hand back up her skirt, her eyes trained on Edward's hard and leaking cock.

Edward's dick was completely engorged. The head was a deep red, the veins pulsing. He was so aroused, he was hard as fucking granite. I tried to ignore my own hard cock as I focused on my next step. I returned the cane to the cabinet and pulled a vibrating cock ring out of one of the drawers. I gave Isabella a wink as I walked back over to Edward and slipped it on him. His hips bucked toward me, and he moaned as the vibrations stimulated his body.

"You are not to come," I ordered firmly.

I carefully undid the binds that held him to the cross. As I rubbed his arms and legs I explained to Isabella that, as a Dom, my first responsibility was the well-being of my sub. When I was through I ordered Edward onto his knees. He did as I requested, and I slowly undid the flap panel on my black leather pants.

I fisted Edward's soft locks in my hand. "Now, show Miss Isabella how good you are at sucking dick. You'd better make it good for me, slut."

Edward moaned as I tugged on his hair while my other hand freed my throbbing dick. I pressed forward and filled his mouth, the head of my cock bumping the back of his throat. I pulled back, letting the head of my cock slide just past his lips before pushing back in. Edward hollowed out his cheeks and sucked hard on me, using his tongue to massage the underside of my length.

"So fucking good," I groaned.

When I looked back over at Isabella, her skirt was hiked up to her hips and her panties were now pulled out of the way to make room for her fingers. Her teeth dug into her bottom lip, worrying the soft flesh as she fucked herself.

Edward worked my dick expertly as I tugged harder on his hair. I was so close, but I had plans for my orgasm that didn't include Edward swallowing tonight. I pulled out slowly, and Edward whined as I left him empty.

"I'd much rather come in that tight ass of yours."

Isabella moaned so loud that Edward whipped his head around to look at her. He gasped as his eyes zeroed in on what her hands were doing. One hand parted her swollen lower lips as she used three fingers from her other hand to fuck herself.

"Oh, God," Edward croaked.

He'd had other women in the dungeon with me before, but he'd never responded to anyone the way he was with Isabella. It was intriguing and arousing.

I tore my eyes away from her and looked down at Edward, my fingers tangling into the messy locks at the back of his head. "Now, about my orgasm."

Edward sucked in a harsh breath and looked up at me. His eyes were fearful, sure that he would be punished for leaving me wanting.

"I can understand that a woman as beautiful as Isabella would have you distracted. Now, on all fours, you dirty cunt."

Isabella moaned again, and I filed her love for verbal degradation away for later. Edward shuffled quickly onto his hands and knees while I retrieved a bottle of lube. Edward was accustomed to having me take him, but good preparation always made the experience pleasurable for us both. I regarded the curve of his firm ass as I applied some lube to my hard cock. I rubbed the swollen head, remembering what it felt like to be inside of him.

With swift strokes I pumped my cock and focused on Isabella. "I want you to watch how I prepare him. It's very important that he not only be stimulated, but relaxed before I press inside him. Can you do that? Can you focus on what my hands are doing?"

Isabella's eyes zeroed in, and she nodded her head. I dropped to my knees behind Edward, both of us angled so that she could see everything clearly. I used my already lubed fingers to stimulate Edward. I slid one finger inside of him slowly, stretching him to accommodate another finger. By the third finger, I was pumping harder and faster inside of him.

Edward threw his head back, mouth open, as he moaned for me. "Mmmaster, mmm, so good. Please! Oh, please, fuck!"

I could hear the wet sounds of Isabella masturbating, and as Edward became lost in the sensations she exploded in her first orgasm. She gave a sharp cry before silencing herself as Edward's muscles clenched around my fingers, and I knew he was trying to hold back his own climax.

"Such a good slut. I can feel how ready you are. You want to come, don't you?" I taunted him.

I knew I was going to push him tonight. I wanted him at his limit.

"Master…please!" Edward's groan was beyond needy, low and feral as he looked back at me.

I quickly removed my fingers and pressed the head of my cock against his tight hole. As I sank inside him I gasped loudly before pushing all the way in. I gave a few slow thrusts before setting a fast and grueling pace. Edward braced himself, locking his arms at the elbows, and I reveled in the feeling of his warm, tight body, completely forgetting about our visitor. Being inside Edward was all consuming and beautiful. His cries of pleasure reverberated in my ears, and the sight of my cock thrusting in and out of his ass threw me into overdrive. I grabbed his shoulder, holding on tight for leverage as I slammed into him over and over.

Edward grunted with each snap of my hips.

"Do. Not. Come!" I snarled as I reached around and tugged fiercely on Edward's balls.

He loved receiving pain to his genitals, and I knew that it would be the ultimate test to his control not to come.

"Oh, my fuck!" Isabella wailed, and I knew she had come again.

My eyes snapped open. Isabella's legs were spread wide, her fingers deep inside her bare pussy, and I lost it. I slammed into Edward so hard he fell onto his forearms as I pulsed inside him. His muscles clenched around me, milking me of my release before I went limp over his heaving body. My chest was slick with sweat against his back, but I couldn't find it in me to move. Edward's body was shaking as he tried to gain control. I knew I'd have to let him come soon; he had been doing so well. I pulled out slowly and helped Edward lie on his back. He moaned softly as the cool concrete hit his skin.

"You've been such a good boy, my little slut. I'm going to use my mouth to make you come."

He had been with us for two months, and I'd never allowed him in my mouth. His eyes were shining with pride, knowing that he must've pleased me greatly. I slid down his tired body and removed the cock ring from him. I quickly swallowed him whole, taking him as deeply as I could. I pulled back, and Edward looked down at me.

When our eyes met I spoke gently. "You may come when you're ready."

I nuzzled his shaft softly before licking the tip, causing Edward to buck wildly before lowering my mouth over him again. I used my tongue and teeth to bring him close to the edge before sliding him down my throat as hot spurts of his cum shot into my mouth.

"Master! Yes! Oh, God!"

I swallowed around him, making sure his pleasure was spent before pulling back. With a soft kiss to the tip of his cock I sat up. Edward's eyes were shut, and his chest was heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Standing up, I looked over at Isabella to find that she was flushed and slightly disheveled, but her skirt was back down to her knees.

I held my hand out for Edward to take. "You did so well tonight, Edward. I'm so proud of you. Please get up. There's someone I'd like to introduce you to."

After Edward stood I walked him over to Isabella as she rose from her chair.

"Have you decided?" I asked her pointedly.

Isabella nodded her head.

I nodded at her and turned to Edward. "Very well. Edward, I'd like to introduce you to your future Domme, Isabella Swan."

* * *

_Thanks for reading (or re-reading for that matter)_


End file.
